Embodiments of the disclosed technology relate to a backlight lamp guide, a back cover, and a backlight having the backlight lamp guide and the back cover.
In a backlight of a direct-illumination type for a liquid crystal display device, as shown in FIG. 1 and FIG. 2, a lamp guide 1 is connected to a back cover 2 (a backlight can comprise a plurality of groups of lamp guides 1, while only one group is illustrated in the figures). The lamp guide 1 comprises a lamp holder 11 for supporting a lamp (for example, a cold cathode fluorescent lamp) 3 and a strut 12 for supporting a diffusion plate 4. The bottoms of both the lamp holder 11 and the strut 12 are connected by a connecting portion 19. Circular bosses (an upper stop) 13 are provided at a lower side of the lamp holder 11 and the strut 12, and a lower surface of the circular boss 13 is connected with an engaging mechanism (a lower stop) 14. The engaging mechanism 14 passes through a hole 21 in the back cover 2. Engaging paws of the engaging mechanism 14 retract as passing through the hole 21, and expand after passing through the hole 21, thus making the back cover 2 stuck between the lower surface of the circular boss 13 and an upper surface of the engaging mechanism 14, and positioning the lamp guide 1 with respect to the back cover 2.